matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Rating system
This wiki's rating system will use an Australian film rating system.So here are the ratings for this wiki.All rating system rights belong to the Australian association board. NOTE:All of the fanfics will be marked with a rating from the system. Rating system table Unharmful content on this table are from the rankings R to M.Any content over M will give you a 2 month ban. Allowed content *G (General) *PG (Parental guidence) *M (Mature content,anything below M is allowed,M is allowed for 12 yrs.) Forbidden content *M (Mature content,from M13 to M14 isn't allowed) *MA15+ (Not allowed for persons under 15) *R18+ (Not allowed for persons under 18,may contain strong violence and horror) *X18+ (Not allowed for persons under 18,contains sexual content) G (General) This is a rating for an allowed content.It doesn't contain any violent scenes and has very mild impact.This is acceptable for this wiki. PG (Parental guidence) This is a rating for an allowed content.It contains a very small bit of violence like pushing and mocking but its not harmful.It has mild impact. M (Mature) This is a rating for an least allowed content.It can contain some very rare sexual scenes.This is the highest unrestricted rating.It has moderate impact.It can contain some very strong bullying scenes but it is allowed if there a a bit of these strong bullying scenes. MA15+ (Mature accompanied and restricted) This is an forbidden content for the wiki.It has strong impact and rather strong violence scenes.It can contain some rather strong sexual scenes so it's not acceptable.This material isn't appropriate content to write so it isn't nice for the young audience. R18+ (Restricted,adults only) This is forbidden content.It has high impact and contains extreme violence,horror and sexuality.It is very unacceptable because the young audience will be scared.So it's not for writing any content of this rating.This is not appropriate. X18+ (Sexual,adults only) This is forbidden content.It has extreme impact and contains extreme porn scenes which aren't acceptable.Swearing in fanfics is considered to be R18+ and X18+,so it's not appropriate for the young audience.Do not write fanfics that are X18+!!! Remember box * E''' – '''Exempt from classification. Fanfics that are exempt from classification must not contain contentious material (i.e. material that would ordinarily be rated M or higher). * G''' – '''General. The fanfic content is very mild in impact. * PG – Parental guidance recommended. There are no age restrictions. The content is mild in impact. * M''' – '''Recommended for mature audiences. Unsuitable for children younger than 12. Children younger than 12 years must be accompanied by a parent or guardian. The content is moderate in impact. * MA15+ – Mature Accompanied. Unsuitable for children younger than 15. Children younger than 15 years must be accompanied by a parent or guardian. The content is strong in impact. * R18+ – Restricted to 18 years and over. Adults only. The content is high in impact. * X18+ – Restricted to 18 years and over. Fanfics with this rating have pornographic content. Fanfics classified as X18+ are banned from being on this wiki. The content is sexually explicit in impact. Not classified E (Exempt from classification) There are no impact levels so this is allowed content.It only contains educational and artistic stuff. 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 1A.png 2A.png 3A.png 4A.png 5A.png 6A.png 7A.png Category:Article list Category:Rating system Category:Rules